High School Intricacies ENG
by FutureKate
Summary: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff/ Adommy/ High School Adam moved in to Burbanc. It's almost the end of school year, but he's signing up to new school. Tommy is a popular and really well-known as a 'casanova' straight gus. Unfortunately... Adam's falling for him. transtation of High School Intricacies
1. Moving in

_**NOTES:**__** Hi guys! So… Some of you asked me to translate my FanFic- High School Intricacies (which I was writing in Polish), into English so you could read it too. Well… here is first chapter! If you liked it, tell me. Cause I'm gonna continue writing this in Polish, but translating it is hard so I need your backup to continue this translation. Hope you'll enjoy it! :)**_

Adam's POV

When we finally arrived it was already dark. The street seemed to be asleep in a deep, calm, summer rest. Subdued streetlights lightening roadside trees, blinking, colorful lights from TV screens, here and there in some houses in the neighborhood. The night air was stuffy and humid. From time to time I could hear a bat flying by or some grasshoppers. Everything was in a sweet, quiet lethargy. This city has his own spell around.

I took two random suitcases out from the boot and once again took a deep breath of my new home. I looked at white house with a 'sold' sign in front of it. Burbank seems to be a friendly and calm city. Maybe it's just a pretence but I wanted to keep this first view for those times when I'll start to doubt that moving out was good idea.

We moved here from San Diego. My mom got a new job here. She didn't want to move out at first, but I really wanted to. It wasn't a big issue for me. I wanted to meet new people, see new places… Maybe even start a whole new life. It make sense, right? Cause… why not? So after a few months of making decisions, looking for a new house and convincing family that we're gonna be all right… We moved to California.

I grinned like an idiot. I'm in fuckin' CALIFORNIA!

I took those suitcases and moved my ass into the house. Whole hallway was encumber with luggage. My parents and my little brother, Neil, were sitting in living room talking about how beautiful our new house is. I went upstairs to look for the best room. Almost everything was made of some dark brown wood. At the end of the hallway there was a bathroom and a big, spacious room. But I was looking for something else. Mom told me, there is one room with own bathroom. I had to find it. Growing up boys needed own bathrooms! Can you imagine sharing one bathroom with younger brother? What if he'd start to play with my hair straightener? And, oh my God, my makeup stuff! What, if he'd use all my eyeliner or hair spray? I can't let this situations happen!

I opened the door to the room on the other side of the corridor. It was a quite big room with a big bed with a canopy, two huge windows and another door. I opened them slowly. Bathroom!

I heard someone's breath. I turned around and saw my little brother with wide opened eyes.

'I take it! It's mine!' I said before he could say anything.

'It's not fair! You can't just take it. It has a bathroom!' He huffed.

'I can. I'm older than you, I have more needs and…' 'Yeah, yeah, you need a bigger mirror to put your makeup.' He said poking his tongue at me.

I started laughing.

'Yeah? This is what you want? You better run, cause when I catch you…' I grabbed him and went downstairs with a laughing and screaming boy on my shoulder.

'I bet it's yours.' I said looking at my laughing parents. 'I kindly ask you to control him when I'm gonna use my own beautiful bathroom.'

Neil grimaced when mom pet his hair. He always do.

'So boys, how do you like our new house?' Dad asked.

'It would be better if I had my own bathroom.' Mumbled Neil.

'In a couple years Adam's gonna move out and you'll be able to took his room.' Mom said. Something bright showed up in boy's eyes. He smiled happily.

'Well… I think it's time to record a voice mail message! Who wants to be the one? Neil?'

Boy pushed the button and waited till he heard a ring. 'Lambert's house here. Please, leave a message after the ring.'

We heard another ring and the message was played back. _Lambert's house here. Please, leave a message after the ring. Beeep._

'Great! I think it's time to sleep now. Take your luggage to your rooms. Goodnight, boys. And… thank you. For moving out with me. I know it was hard to leave everything behind you and start new life from the beginning in another city.' Mom smiled slightly.

'Stop it, mom. It's gonna be fun here!' Said Neil as he went upstairs to his room.

'Everything's gonna be all right, mom. _We're_ gonna be all right. Don't worry. Tomorrow I'm gonna go to school, maybe even I'll join theatre club of this place. Goodnight, mom.' I kissed her on her cheek and she pet my hair.

I like when she do this. It's a nice feeling, when someone's lightly rubbing your head with their fingertips, playing with strands of your hair.

I said goodbye to my dad and took my luggage upstairs. I removed my makeup, changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white undershirt. I jumped onto my new bed. I fell asleep right in the moment when my head touched a soft mattress. But just a second before I thought… What if it's not gonna be that easy to find new friends among people who know each other for so long?

_**NOTES:**__** I do not own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe Ratliff. None of this situations ever happened in real life, the whole story is just an effect of my imagination. **_


	2. Chocolate eyes

_**NOTES**_: _**Hi guys! Sorry for updating so late! But now, when I know some of you want me to continue, I'm gonna try to update more often! :) Here's the second chapter. **_

_**SameasAdam- Thank you for your support! Your comment gave me power to translate next chapter! :) Hope you'll still leave comments after reading. That means a lot to me ^_^**_

Adam's POV

'Adam! Wake up! You're gonna be late! I said WAKE UP!' Something pulled my arm yelling to my ear. I groaned unpleased and covered my head with pillow. But… there was no pillow. I was lying on bare bed without bedding. Exhausted Neil was struggling my asleep body. What the fuck is he doing? Where am I actually? Anyway… this bed is really comfy. It must be new… New. New? New! Burbanc! SCHOOL!

I fell off the bed and run into the bathroom when I heard Neil's laugh. I look at him confused. 'What? Thanks, that you woke me up but now, get the fuck out, I have to dress up, otherwise I'll be late to school!'

'Oh, calm down. You would be late, but I woke you up and now you have plenty of time to get ready. Of course, mom would wake you up later, but then you wouldn't have enough time to do your makeup, and we all know that in new school you want to be known as a diva.' He said sarcastically and started to giggle.

'Oh, you think you're so smart? Yeah? You better go downstairs and make me breakfast.' I said smiling.

He poked tongue at me and went downstairs.

'Thank you!' I yelled with a smile.

In the bathroom I took a shower and then went back into my room wearing big, fluffy, pink robe. I took black skinny jeans, black Converse, graphitic T-shirt and black leather jacket from my suitcase. Found box with my makeup stuff and put black eyeliner on. I dressed up and dried my black hair. It looked like rat's nest now… I took my hair straightener and started magic. A little bit of hair spray now and… I can go to school.

I grabbed my bag and threw some important stuff into it. iPhone, wallet, notebook, some pens and my application to school. I went downstairs, to the kitchen. There was a box of cereals, carton of milk and some bowls with spoons on the table. I sit down opposite already-eating Neil and strewed some cereals into the bowl.

'I gotta go to work, boys. Neil, please, don't leave your classes on your first day, ok? Adam, you know what you have to do in secretary, right?'

'Yes, mom. Now please, don't worry. Good luck!'

She smiled and kissed the top of my head. She pet Neil's hair and left. Couple of minutes later he also left. I put my bowl into the sink and took a bottle of mineral water from a cupboard. I took another look in the mirror, took a deep breath and left the house.

It was easy to get to school. It was a big, white building with a huge stairs and some trees on both sides of it. There was also a parking area here. I could leave a car here… If I had a car. I have my driver's license for a year now, since I was 16, but I haven't got enough money to buy a car.

I went upstairs to the main entrance. Everything looked like in a normal school. Rows of lockers, some groups of people talking on the hallway, giggling girls and broad-shouldered guys in team sweatshirts. When some girl punched me on the shoulder accidentally I realized it's time to move and find the secretary's office. I got closer to some skinny girl who was reading a book leaning her back on the wall near one of the classrooms. 'Hay, I'm new here. I'm looking for the secretary's office.' I smiled nicely. 'I bet you are.' She mumbled not even looking at me. I was a little bit shocked. Okaayyy…. 'Listen, could you just show me where the hell is this secretary's office? It's not that hard to do, ya know.' The girl sighed loudly, definitely annoyed, and closed her book finally looking at me. Her eyes went wide immediately. 'L-left flank… Last d-door on the right…' She said, her eyes still wide open. 'Thank you.' I said kindly, turned on my heel and went directly when I expected to find the secretary's office.

Yes, I know some people think I'm Emo. But it's just not true. And who give the fuck about what the others say or think, right? If someone is smart and kind enough to actually _get to know me_ they quickly find out I'm definitely _not _Emo. But it's hard to be surprised at some people's reaction. A teenage gay guy with raven-black bangs who's wearing eyeliner and black nail polish… Let's say not everyone is used to this.

The last door on the right. Here we are. White-painted plywood door with _'secretary's office' _sign on it. It wasn't that hard.

I pushed the door and stepped inside. There was quite cold in the room. Behind the counter there was an old women sitting with shock painted on her face. She was talking with someone on the phone, nervous. She was looking at the boy standing in front of her. She looked really terrified. I glanced at the kid. It was a short, blond guy with his fringe flopping on his pale face. His beautiful, chocolate eyes framed with black eyeliner. He was small, he looked like a human version of an elf. He had black creepers on, black skinnies, some metal band T-shirt and a leather jacket in the same color as the rest of his clothes. The guy looked like he didn't care about the thing that terrified the poor women so much. I glanced at him again trying to find out what's the problem. Oh! Yeah, that was actually pretty obvious. One of the sleeves of his jacket was rolled up over his elbow showing a deep cut soaking with blood. I felt dizzy and blinked a few times. The blond suddenly turned towards me and glanced directly at me. Warmth run through my body, pleasurable shiver rolled down my spine. My cheeks turned red, the gaze of chocolate eyes divested me of the ability to move. I was shocked. In front of me there was the most beautiful, the cutest and the prettiest guy I've seen in my life. And he was looking at me. But I wasn't able to speak sensibly at the moment.

'Mr. Ratliff, please, sit down. The nurse should be here in a minute. She'll take care of you.' Women's nervous voice woke me up a bit. 'And you, son? What are you looking for?' I shook my head to get myself back to reality, trying to focus. I looked at the old women and stepped towards the counter. The blond sat at one of the plastic chairs and focused on rolling one of his sleeves carefully.

'Ehm…' Oh, yeah, great. Great answer, Adam. 'I'm new here. I came to sign up for school.' I managed to say. 'What's your name, son?' 'Adam. Adam Lambert.' 'Ok… Have you got your application?' I gave her some papers and she started to browse some other ones that were on her desk. 'Here's your timetable. It starts at 8.30am and ends at 2.30pm. That's the list of some other classes you might want to sign up for. I would also give you a map of the school but I can't find it anywhere. You start tomorrow. Now you have time to find out where the classrooms are. If you wait a couple of minutes Mr. Ratliff would show you our school. Am I right, Mr. Ratliff?' She turned her head to the blond who was still sitting on a chair. 'Yeah, no problem.' He smiled a little. My heart pounded faster. I gasped. For God's sake, Adam, calm down! 'Ermh… Yeah… T-that would be g-great.' I stuttered out and sat on the chair next to him. I dared to look at him. He was smiling nicely. My heart was almost smashing my ribcage. 'Tommy Joe Ratliff. You can call me Tommy.' 'Adam Lambert.' I shook his hand. Left one. Right one was still hurt. But I knew he was right-handed. He smiled again. This time, wider. Oh God. If he keeps doing that I'm gonna be the one who will need the nurse.

I let my hands rest on my lap. I glanced once again on blond's hurt hand. I looked at his palms. Slim, with long fingers. Guitarist's fingers for sure. Short nails. Painted black.

_**NOTES:**__** Thanks for reading, and please, review! **_


	3. Strawberry water

_**NOTES: Hi, guys! So here's the third chapter! Thank you for following HSI and for all your reviews, they make my day! :) Also a big thank you to my amazing beta- Josie, who corrected this chapter! Thank you, honey! So yeah, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Adam's POV

When the secretary disappeared into the headmaster's office, Tommy grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand up. He dragged me out to the hallway and let go of my hand.

'What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to wait for the nurse! You're bleeding!' I yelled.

'Oh, come on, don't be such a pussy. So? You're coming? We could go to my place and then maybe come back, I would show you our school. I'm starving… Are you hungry? We could eat something.'

_EAT_?! 'I've got a better idea. We'll go to the emergency room so they can put this bone back into your fucking arm!'

'Calm down, boy. I don't see any bones, do you? I'll take care of myself back at home.' He said with a smile on his amazing lips. I looked at him uncertainly. Well… he looked like someone who I could trust. But he still had a whole arm covered with fresh blood! 'OK… Let's go.' He smiled widely. Oh God, I'm gonna pass out. He's gorgeous.

Tommy's house was across the street far from the school. It means that also across the street from my house… Not that it actually matters, ya know, I'm just thinking to myself.

It was a small, grey house with a black, flat roof. He opened the door and let me in. It was nice there. Almost everything was brown and black.

I followed the blonde upstairs. There was just one room. A door covered with lots of stickers and signs. Band logos and names, sarcastic and funny quotes, warning signs. Everything in random places, but still forming one, artistic unity.

Inside everything was black and grey. Three guitars standing near the wall covered with some posters. Guitarist. I was right.

'Make yourself at home. I have to take care of my arm, be right back.' He smiled and stepped to the bathroom. I heard streaming water and a small hiss. I frowned. It must have hurt… My poor Tommy… ADAM! Stop it! He's not yours and he's not a little child! He can take care of himself.

I sat down on his bed, which was covered with a black, soft blanket. There was no other comforter. So he uses just this blanket to cover himself at night. I mean… I'm not saying he sleeps naked… Oooooh no, no, no, don't think about it, Adam, just don't! Dead puppies, dead puppies! Kissing a girl! Ugh… gross…

'Can you help me?' The blonde was standing in the room, holding a bandage in one hand, the second one holding close to his chest. He looked so innocent and insecure right now… He left his jacket in the bathroom, staying just in his plain black T-shirt, showing the blonde's thin frame. Oh Tommy… 'Yeah, sure.' I smiled a little. I took his hurt arm and started wrapping the bandage. Before I released his hand I softly traced his warm skin with my fingers. He shivered.

'Ehm… Hungry? I doubt that I have something special in the kitchen, but I guess we'll find something.' He smiled bashfully.

My heart was racing so fast. Why are you so adorable, Tommy? 'Yeah, sure. Let's look for something to eat.' I said with a smile.

We went downstairs to the kitchen and started to prospect cupboards after we found out the fridge was empty. We talked, laughed like we've known each other for ages. It was so natural to be around him, so easy to get along with. We understand each other, just like best friends.

'I've got it! We're saved! I found it!' He yelled holding two pockets of jelly in powder in his hand. We both started laughing. He had such a beautiful laugh.

I took two mugs and two spoons from the cupboard and Tommy started boiling water.

'So… You moved here from San Diego. Wasn't it hard for you to leave friends, start a whole new life? Were you dating someone there?' He asked staring at his shoes.

'It wasn't that hard for me. I wanted to start everything from the beginning. And I wasn't dating anyone so it wasn't an issue.' I smiled gently. 'And you? You have someone?' I asked, voice trembling slightly.

'I… No. A couple of months ago, I broke up with some girl. She thought that as soon as school is over, I'll marry her and leave my dreams in the past.' He still wasn't looking at me.

_Some girl…_ My heart broke into million pieces. Just like in cartoons. It turned into small, sharp pieces made of china and fall onto the floor making melodic sound. I stared at my shoes.

'Oh…' We were standing like that, not looking at each other for a couple of seconds until water boiled. 'Food!' I said, trying my best to look and sound as enthusiastic as I could. Tommy looked at me and also smiled. Somewhere deep in his chocolate eyes I could still see some hidden sorrow and regret.

He took the teapot with his left hand and poured boiling water into two mugs. I was mixing it with a spoon. We sat on his bed and started to talk. We were laughing and eating jelly, which was more like a strawberry water but it didn't matter. Our knees were touching from time to time. It felt good. Really good.

'How's your arm?' I asked with concern while putting our empty mugs down on the floor. 'It's not as bad as it looks.' He shrugged with a soft smile. I lift my hand to his arm but stopped looking at him, eyes asking for permission. He smiled gently, nodding his head. I started to trace soft circles with my fingertips, on the inside of his forearm, where under the bandage was his wound. He didn't take his hand away. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Oh, Tommy… Why can't you fall in love with me…

'How long you play?' I asked after a couple of minutes. He looked at his guitars. I was still drawing circles with my fingers on his forearm. 'Since I remember. My dad bought me a guitar when I was seven. I learned how to play on my own. I can't imagine my life without playing…' He smiled to his memories. I smiled gently at this sight. 'Can you play?' He asked looking at me with his beautiful, chocolate eyes.

'No…' I shook my head. 'What are you doing? I mean… what do you want to do… After school is over.' I sighed. 'I want to move to LA and sign a contract with some record. I want to be a singer. Actually… I want to be a rock star.' I laughed a little at how it sounded. The blonde smiled at me. 'I'm sure you can do it. And… when you'll be looking for a band… remember me. I'll come to auditions.' He smiled widely. I also smiled.

We were talking for a couple of hours, until it started to get dark outside. He promised he's gonna come to my house tomorrow morning so we can walk to school together. Then he'll show me where I'm gonna study for a year and a half.

I started to walk down the stairs of the blonde's house but I stopped and turned to the smaller boy. 'Well… See you tomorrow.' He said, smiling bashfully. I smiled gently. 'See you tomorrow, Tommy.' I said, turning on my heel and starting to walk down the street.


	4. Author Note

**Hello, guys!**

I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I kind of just stopped the process of translating because I had a lot of work at school and stuff. It's my final year in the school I'm currently in so it's quite hard. I really love your comments, though! It's so nice to hear that you like _High School Intricacies_ and that you want more. Thank you for your support! So... there are some things I want to clarify:

**1.** No, it's not the end of the story._ HSI_ has 15 chapters +_ Epilogue_.

**2.** Yes, this is my story, I just wrote it originally in Polish and then wanted to translate it to English so more people could read it.

**3.** Yes, there will be more! :) Next week I've got my final exams and after that (_finally haha_) I promise you another chapter- chapter 4. This chapter is the longest so far so maybe you'll forgive me somehow for not updating for so long c:

Ok, so that's it! I really appreciate your support and it helps with the motivation a lot! So keep commenting and requesting and stuff because that's why I'm translating this- for you, guys! So I guess, see you soon with another chapter entitled _Sweet Dreams_!

**Love you all! Xx**

**~Kate**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**AN: Ok, guys, here it goes! Sorry again for taking so long but school has been an awful bitch this year and I had my final exams and just lots of things happened so I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter. But I finally did it! God, I'm so happy it's finished now haha. Again, I'm sorry and thank you for waiting! Hope you'll like it! Made it longer this time.  
Enjoy and please, leave a comment below or tweet me what you think about the story!  
Love you all!**

**~Kate**

* * *

_Sweet Dreams_

Tommy's POV

It's not such an unusual thing that I ended up in secretary's office because of some injury. Let's just say PE is not my strong point. And hurdles is definitely at the very end of my sport abilities. But the coach just can't seem to understand that. Obviously, he doesn't learn from his own mistakes.

_Don't be such a pussy, Ratliff! Ladies want men not babies! GET YOUR ASS ON THE RUNNING TRACK! _

Well, sir, I really wouldn't worry about that one. Girls are not a problem for me. They just… appear. Maybe it has something to do with the bad-boy-musician-in-a-black-leather-jacket image. Or the fact that I'm also pretty small and adorable. A cute boy with blond bangs. Yeah, I think that can be the case.

So once again I was leaning on a counter in our air-conditioned secretary's office, waiting, while a scared elder woman was talking on the phone with our always-absent school nurse. Couldn't she just give me my medical pass and let me go already? It'd be a lot easier. Not to mention faster. "Mr. Ratliff, please, sit. The nurse will come soon to take care of you." She said eventually. With a sigh I made my way to a chair on the left. Just then I finally noticed another person in the room. It was a tall boy with black feathery fringe slightly covering his eyes. Incredibly blue, hypnotizing eyes. The most beautiful I've ever seen if I may add. Wait. Uhm… let's pretend I've never said that.

"And you, my dear, what do you need?" I heard the secretary saying. I started playing with the sleeve of my jacket to occupy my hands with some activity. "Ehm…" The boy stuttered. I let my fringe cover my face to hide the smirk that crept onto my lips. This lad was just so adorable.

"I… uh… I wanted to apply for this school? I'm… I'm new here." He finally said. "And what's your name, my dear?"

"Adam. Adam Lambert"

Adam…

"All right. Do you have your application?" Black-haired boy handed the secretary a pile of papers leaning over the counter. The woman was looking through some papers on her desk for a couple of minutes and then handed the boy some standard school papers.

"If you wait a minute, I'm sure Mr. Ratliff will show you everything you need to see before you start your education in our school. Am I right, Mr. Ratliff?" The secretary said.

Think, Tommy, think! Open your mouth and try to say something intelligent enough. Don't make a douchebag of yourself! C'mon!

"Yeah, sure." I smiled lightly at the taller boy. Okay, wasn't that bad. Mission complete!

The boy looked at me and his eyes slightly widened. "Ehm… Uh… Okay…" He managed to say and then sat on a chair beside me. When he looked at me again I was trying my best to control my breath. How the hell can someone have such gleaming, blue eyes?! It should be illegal!

"I'm Tommy. Tommy Joe Ratliff." I smiled at him while my heart was racing in my chest. "Adam" He smiled brightly causing my heart jump.

We shook hands (yeah, he shook my left, obviously, since on my right there was a huge-ass bleeding cut!) and I couldn't help but notice how his hand was bigger and warmer than mine. He looked curiously at my smaller hand. I looked down confused. Ah. The nails. Painted black and all, yeah, I know. Some folks think it's weird for a heterosexual teenage boy to pain their nails and wear eyeliner and stuff like that. But for me it was just natural. It felt right. And who cares what others thought? My friends didn't care anyway.

I looked at the boy from behind my fringe again. A low collar of his black T-shirt showed small, gold freckles on his just a little bit tanned skin. He had broad shoulders and a long torso and oh god, never-ending legs. All covered with black fabric. He had beautiful, pink lips, nice nose, perfect brows and oh… eyeliner covered lids. I smiled at the sight. I went back to admiring his features and saw another black spot. Nail polish. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from grinning. Maybe we have more in common after all?

I heard someone closing the principal's office door. This was my chance. Now or I'll be sitting here for God knows how long. I grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him quickly towards the door. When we were finally on the school hall he pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to wait for the nurse! You're bleeding!" He yelled. "Oh, come on, don't be such a pussy." I growled. "So? You're coming? We could go to my place and then maybe come back, I would show you our school. I'm starving… Are you hungry? We could eat something."

He looked at me like I was the biggest moron on the planet. Oh well.

"I've got better idea. We'll go to emergency service so they can put this bone back into your fucking arm!" He said finally, wide-eyed. I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, boy. I don't see any bones, do you? I'll take care of myself when we get back home." I smiled politely at him.

He looked unconvinced but then gave up with a sigh. "Okay. Whatever." My smile widened.

When we got to mu house he looked around my room scanning everything his eyes could reach. I smiled again. "Make yourself at home. I gotta get mu cut clean, be right back."

When a cold water touched my skin I hissed with pain holding onto the sink, supporting myself with my other hand. Shit. I fucking hate PE. I took a fresh bandage and went back to my room. Adam was sitting on my bed, staring at my black blanket.

"Could you help me with this?" I asked gently. He turned to face me and his cheeks burst with violent red. Oh God. Breath, Tommy, breath.

I sat next to him holding the bandage in my not-wounded hand. Softly, he grazed my skin with his fingertips as he gently tied the fabric on my forearm. I shivered slightly at the touch. Oh shit, Tommy, he's a guy! And so are you! You like girls! You like TITS! Well, actually… What is even so attractive about boobs… They're just like bags filled with fat and glands and_ woah no! No no no no! Fuck, no! You're straight, you hear me boy? STRAIGHT!

"Ehm… Hungry? I doubt that I have something special in the kitchen, but I guess we could still find something decent." I said nervously trying not to think about the black-haired boy's warm hand holding my arm. "Yeah, sure. Let's look for something to eat." He said enthusiastically.

We went down to the kitchen. We were talking and laughing while roaming through the kitchen cabinets. It all came so naturally, like we've known each other for ages. Finally, I found two packages of strawberry jelly. I put a kettle on and grabbed two mugs from a cupboard. I guess something went wrong because our jelly turned into something more like strawberry water but it didn't matter. It felt good to be around Adam.

I finally decided to ask about the boy's moving out story. "So… You moved here from San Diego. Wasn't it kinda hard to leave your friends, to start a new life? Were you dating someone back there?" I asked fixing my eyes on a coffee table opposite us trying to hold blush creeping onto my face.

"It wasn't all that hard. I wanted to start all over again. See a new world. And I wasn't dating anybody so it wasn't a problem either." He smiled lightly. "And you? You dating someone?" His voice trembled a little but he was staring obstinately at the ground.

I opened my mouth but closed them immediately. My hands were shaking so I put them in my jeans' pockets. "I…uh… No, currently not. I broke up with this girl a couple of months ago 'cause she thought I'd marry her when we finish school. I think she mentioned something about kids too." I finally responded.

"Oh." The boy choked. I looked up to see his reaction. He wasn't looking at me, actually, he was looking everywhere but at me. Was he… disappointed?

While we were sitting on my bed our knees were touching every now and then. It was nice. It made me glow inside. Oh, shut the fuck up, Tommy.

"How's your arm?" Asked Adam gently. I shrugged lightly, smiling. "'S not that bad. Probably looks worse, though."

He tentatively reached his hand asking with his eyes for my permission. I smiled gently shifting my arm so it was now closer his outstretched hand. He started to draw warm circles on the inside of my forearm. Just above my cut.

I closed my eyes and sighed. His touch was soothing the pain. I could feel the warmth drifting through my body.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked still touching my inner forearm. I smiled lightly. "Since I can remember really. My dad bought me my first guitar when I was about seven, I guess. I had to learn how to play on my own. I can't even imagine not being able to play now." I said. "Can you play?" I asked then looking up at him.

"Nah. It's not my thing." He smiled at me. "So what's your thing? What do you want to do… after? When we finish school."

"I'd like to go to Los Angeles, I guess. Sign a contract with a music label. I want to be a singer. You know… a rock star or something…" He laughed lightly. I smiled.

"I'm sure you will. And when you will be looking for a band, think of me. I'll make sure to audition." I grinned.

We talked for ages not even noticing it was starting to get dark outside. "I guess I have to go. Parents are probably worrying by now." He said with a sad smile.

I didn't want to say goodbye. It felt so good to be around the dark-haired boy. "What about we go to school together tomorrow? I could show you around and stuff." I smiled. His eyes brightened instantly. My heart jumped in my chest. "Sure! I'd love that." He smiled broadly. I smiled too. "Good. I'll pick you up at eight."

I walked him to the front door. He turned around to face me. "So… See you tomorrow." I smiled shyly. A bright smile appeared on his face. My knees turned into wobbling jelly. "See you tomorrow, Tommy." He said warmly, turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

I went back to my room trying not to fall. My heart was racing and my knees were week. I took my acoustic guitar and started playing random chords. Noticing it sounded quite nice I grabbed my old notebook and started writing it down. I finished it in a couple of hours and closed the notebook putting my guitar back on one of the stands. I took a shower, whipped off the black eyeliner, changed into a baggy T-shirt and a pair of fresh boxers. I was lying on my bed tangled in my favorite black blanket thinking about today's events. I didn't really know what to think about all those things that happened.

My phone vibrated under my pillow. I shoved my hand under it to reach my black iPhone out. I unlocked the screen and was a new text message. Just two words.

_Sweet dreams.  
_Sent: Adam Lambert

I smiled at those black letters, warmth and affection running through my body. I put my phone back under the pillow tugging myself tighter with the blanket. I drifted off to sleep in a couple of minutes, smile still tugging at the corners of my mouth.


End file.
